Star Wars Episode VII Legacy of the Force
by jman007
Summary: 5 Years have passed since the Emperor's Death...Now a new Evil arises to tempt and challenge Luke and his apprentices...An Evil that threatens the new peace established by the Galactic Alliance of Free Star Systems...Follow Luke as he is joined by new allies and faces off against new enemies
1. Chapter 1

STAR WARS EPISODE VII

LEGACY OF THE FORCE

A LONG TIME AGO…IN A GALAXY FAR FAR AWAY

EPISODE VII

LEGACY OF THE FORCE

The Empire has been reduced to a few star systems in a small pocket of the Galaxy…The Emperor is dead…For the past five years the Alliance has been fighting the Empire across the entire Galaxy with Coruscant under the jurisdiction of the Alliance…It can put the name Rebel Alliance to rest. The Galactic Alliance of Free Star Systems has been established with Mon Mothma as Supreme Chancellor…

Meanwhile Luke Skywalker has been searching the Galaxy for force adepts to train as Jedi…With his first ten students Luke returns to Coruscant for his sister's wedding to his friend General Han Solo…

Little does Luke know that the old Empire established by the ruthless Sith Lord Darth Sidious is plotting Luke's Downfall and that of the newly formed Galactic Alliance…

Scene 1

A star cruiser comes out of hyperspace transporting Luke Skywalker and his students the future Jedi. The Captain looks at his copilot…

"You better tell Master Skywalker that we are making our final approach to Coruscant…"

The Copilot responds getting up

"Yes sir!"

Luke is walking up and down as his students Kyle Katarn-Lightsaber blue, Saba Sabatyne-twin blades blue and green (Female Barabel), Cighal lightsaber yellow (Female Mon Calamari), Corran Horn lightsaber violet, Octa Ramis, Kam Solusar, Tionne Solusar, Kyp Durron lightsaber green (held by Jedi Master Luke Skywalker), Kenth Hamner, and Madurrin (Female Anx)…meditated in the main hold of the ship. Artoo is there as well always at Luke's side…

Luke nods in approval

"Feel the force flowing through you…Through the ship as we travel through space…Feel the bright light of it emanating from Corsucant and generated by the billions of life forms living on the planet…"

Kyp

"Master Van Darson is approaching the main hold…"

When the doors swoosh open Luke pauses to acknowledge the copilot.

"Master Skywalker we are making our final approach to Corsucant…"

The oblong ship streaks over from space to the upper atmosphere of the planet and flies above the high skyscrapers toward a landing pad where Supreme Chancellor Mon Mothma, Admiral Ackbar, Princess Leia Organa, General Wedge Antillies, Threepio, and Leia's personal attendant Winter are waiting with the Alliance guard and several Senators. Leia smiles as the ramp lowers. Luke walks down the ramp followed by his students.

Luke smiles at Leia as his eyes dash back and forth in search of his friend Han Solo…He reaches out to Leia mentally and asks…

_("Where is Han?") _

_("You know him always modifying the Falcon…")_

Luke bows to Mon Mothma

"Supreme Chancellor!"

Mon Mothma waves him off

"Don't Supreme Chancellor me…" She says giving him a hug

"It is good to see you Master Luke…" Threepio offers

"Very good to see you…" Leia adds hugging her brother.

"Admiral Ackbar! You look well…"

Ackbar nods then Luke interlocks arms with Wedge and hugs him

Luke stands to the side to introduce his students and as he calls their names they come forward

"These are my apprentices…Kyle Katarn…Saba Sabatyne…Corran Horn…Cighal…The anxious one is Kyp Durron…Kam and Tionne Solusar…"

One of the Senators interrupts Luke

"Are the two of them brother and sister?"

Luke smiles

"No they are husband and wife…" Luke can sense the uneasiness of the Senators. Even Mon Mothma seems offended.

Senator Tarson

"Master Skywalker…The Jedi of the Old Republic didn't marry…"

Luke interrupts him

"I am fully aware of what the Jedi of the Old Republic did and didn't do Senator…Times have changed…Kam and Tionne were already married when I asked them to give their lives to the new order…Both are strong in the force and it is their destiny…"

Mon Mothma looks disapprovingly at Senator Tarson

"Master Skywalker is very capable and has my full confidence…"

Luke continued the introductions then they got in Mon Mothma's private air speeder

"I would like to take my students to the old Jedi Temple…"

Mon Mothma smiles

"Of course…" Then she leans in close

"After the wedding I need to speak with you in private…"

The Millennium Falcon is docked in the Alliance military hangar as Han is still a General with the Alliance. Chewbacca and Han are working on the hyperdrive and ion engines.

Han

"Alright Chewie run a diagnostic!"

Luke

"Still playing with this flying death trap!"

Han smiles poking his head down to find Luke

"Son of a Mynock!"

Han lowers himself to the ground with the man lift and gives Luke a big hug

"Big bad Jedi…"

"I came to see my future brother in-law before I go the old Jedi Temple…"

The two men are standing by the ramp of the Falcon as they talk…there are droids and people doing all kinds of things in the background.

"So what have you been up to these days?"

"Trying to rebuild the Jedi order…I have ten students already…"

There is a roar growl from Chewbacca who joins them…as usual Luke scratches Chewie's neck

"Its good to see you as well Chewie


	2. Chapter 2

Scene 2

Ruins of the Jedi Temple

A ship lands in front of the old temple. As Luke and his students exit the transport Luke can feel, see, and here the carnage as his father leads an army of clone troopers up the steps of the temple. There is also a flashback of Obi-Wan Kenobi fighting beside Master Yoda

Saba Sabtyne

"Zorrow lingerz here!"

Luke looks at the Barabel

"And we shall heal it…"

Kyp Durron

"How could the Jedi allow this to happen…"

Luke looks at Kyp

"We must be ever vigilant against the Dark Side…More so than the Jedi of the past…"

Some of the students walk upstairs. Kyle walks to the turbo-lift which is not operating…So he climbs up to the old Jedi Council chambers which is undamaged.

Saba is walking through the archives with Cighal. Then Saba notices an open door that leads downstairs. Saba pauses as she feels a disturbance in the force

Several armed men are trying to cut through a heavy metal door

Saba

"Thiz one zayz you are not zuppozed to be here…"

She draws her duel lightsabers and ignite them

Black robed leader

"Kill her!"

They open fire at the Barabel, but Saba reflects their bolts at them as another two men try to flank her with Vibro-swords. They attack at the same time…Saba hisses when her blades do not go through the steel swords

Soldier 1

"Cortosis made lizard head!'

Saba uses her tail and sweeps his feet then she stabs her blade into man on the ground and turns her full attention to the other man. The rest of the soldiers open fire on her and she fights the man with her right amd blocks blaster bolts with her left

Black Robed Leader

"Keep working you fools!"

She orders to the men at the door

Saba spins around batting a blaster shot back at the man who fired it then she cuts off the swordman's right hand. As he falls to his knees she force throws her left sword killing the soldiers shooting at her. As her blade spins toward the men at the door the black robed leader ignites her lightwhip and knocks the blade away.

Workers

"We are almost through…"

Black Robed Leader

"Keep working!"

The leader removes her robe – It is a human female

Saba

"Thiz one would have your name…"

Leader

"My master calls me Lumiya…"

She strikes her whip at Saba who deflects the blow and summons her left sword…They fight – A table is cut in half with the lightwhip – Saba leaps at Lumiya blocking right. When she lands Saba brings her left blade across and spins around wrapping the lightwhip around both blades. Then she yanks the whip from Lumiya's grasp.

Lumiya

"Not good enough!"

She throws her hands out and unleashes force lighting on Saba who leaves her feet and hits the floor. The Barabel roars in pain and that is when Luke unleashes a force wave that throws Lumiya to the ground along with the men cutting in the door…

Lumiya

"The great Luke Skywalker!"

Luke ignores the woman and checks on Saba

"Cighal get Saba back upstairs…"

Cighal

"Yes Master!"

As the Female Calamari obeys Luke command he faces Saba's attacker

Lumiya summons her lightwhip and uncoils it

"I am not afraid of you!"

She strikes at Luke who ducks and dodges her attacks – On the fifth swing Luke raises his hand and catches the whip – It sizzles and cracks against his gloved hand – All the energy in the charged metal coil is pulled into Luke's hand then he drops the whip and unleashes it – Tables and chairs are cut in half – long cuts appear in the wall as Lumiya dives to the floor – One of the workers is beheaded

Lumiya slowly stands up and jumps into a hole in the floor

Kyle

"Master?"

Luke

"Take them to a holding cell I will be along shortly…"

Luke looks at the door and points his hand at it

Luke hears Yoda's voice

_"Size matters not…"_

There is a rumbling sound as the door is ripped off the hinges and dropped. Luke is flooded by all types of images from the Sith holocrons inside.

Luke

"There is no emotion…There is only peace…"

Luke is standing watch as Droids remove the Sith Holocrons from the vault


	3. Chapter 3

Scene 3

Mon Mothma's Office

"I heard what happened…" She says to Luke are your students alright?"

Like

"Only Saba's pride…She is second only to me when it comes to lightsaber combat…"

"Do you believe this Lumiya to be one of the Emperor's fabled Hands?"

Luke pauses in thought

"I will have to check the file again…I recall a woman by the name of Luya or Lumy…It has been awhile since I looked at those files…"

Mothma sighs

"I was going to wait until after the Wedding…" She presses a button on her desk and the windows are covered by a metal shield. The lights turn red, "Sorry for the dramatics…I recently received a diplomatic package from Supreme Commander Gilead Paelleon…He wishes to sign a treaty of peace with the Alliance…I was hoping you would be there…"

Luke

"Of course…"

Mothma

"The appearance of this Lumiya confirms Paelleon's suspicions…Admiral Daala a former protégé of Governor Tarkin's has broken away from the Imperial Remnant…My spies on Kamino says an unidentified person has bought several thousand cloning vats…We may be looking at a new Clone army…"

Luke takes a sip from a mug

"I could send one of my Apprentices to investigate…"

Mothma

"Good!"

Luke stands up

"Anything else?"

Mothma

"Yes! General Calrissian has gone to Bespin to officiate the planet's entrance into the Alliance…We have not heard back from him…"

Luke

"I will send Kyle Katarn to Cloud City to investigate…"

Bakura

A Super Star Destroyer – The Emperor's Might decloaks as it approaches the planet Bakura

COM Officer

"Please identify yourself…"

Pilot

"This is the Star Destroyer Emperor's Might Grand Admiral Thrawn's shuttle is leaving main hangar now please be ready for his arrival…"

A tall beautiful Red head in an Imperial Uniform waits with a thousand storm troopers behind her. Thrawn's shuttle lands and he walks down the ramp with Four Noghri behind him. Thrawn has light blue skin black hair and red eyes a Chiss. The Nghri are fierce looking reptile like humanoids

Daala

"Welcome to Bakura Grand Admiral…"

Thrawn

"Lumiya failed to recover the Holocrons and has broken all contact…We need to send a tracker after her…"

Daala shakes her head

"It was a mistake to send her anyway…None of them are ready…And he is becoming more difficult to work with as is…"

They leave the Hangar and walk through the base down a hallway

Thrawn

"And our other projects?"

Daala

"On Schedule…Perhaps we should send Darth…"

Thrawn interrupts her

"No! He is a backup encase Joruus fails…Besides he is far more powerful than Joruus…" They stop before a door, "Go I will deal with our clone friend…"

Daala bows as a Storm trooper hands him a weird looking lizard like animal. He enters a large room where 4 men and 3 women are on their knees with their eyes closed as an elderly looking man sits on a throne like chair

Joruus

"Do you have the Holocrons?"

Thrawn

"Lumiya failed…and she has broken off all contact…!"

Joruus

"My apprentice has not failed…She will not return empty handed…"

Thrawn

"Admiral Daala believes it was mistake to send her in the first place…"

Joruus

"Perhaps the mistake is aligning myself with two military minded cronies who lack an understanding of what true power is…"

Thrawn smiles

"If ever you feel the need to break away from us then by all means do so…"

Joruus sneers

"Fail to bring me Leia Organa and I will do just that…"


	4. Chapter 4

Scene 4

Leia is getting ready for her wedding ceremony

Winter has white long hair half in a bun and the rest flows down to the middle of her back she is helping Leia get dressed

"Are you nervous?"

Leia

"I am everything…"

Luke enters the dressing room

"You look beautiful…"

Leia blushes

"Thank you…"

Luke

"I have something for you…"

He gives her a box and inside is a lightsaber

Leia

"You know how I feel about this…"

Luke sighs

"I know…After that woman Lumiya attacked me and my students in the temple I built this for you…I have felt disturbances in the force…For my sake take it…I feel that was just the beginning…"

Leia takes the weapon from the box and ignites it. It has a yellow energy blade.

Senators are there – so is Wedge, Ackbar, Mon Mothma, Chewie, and Threepio and even Prince Isolder of the Hapes Consortium everyone stands as Leia enters the wedding temple. Han smiles at Leia who is wearing a sparkling white shoulder less gown. Her hair is curled and pinned up.

Luke performs ceremony

Friends give gifts at the reception

Luke

"You are the most beautiful Bride I have ever seen…"

Leia

"Thanks big brother…That will change when you get married…"

Luke smiles as Han walks up to shake Luke's hand

"Take care of my sister Brother…"

Han

"Of course…Time to go…"

Han and Leia go up the ramp and the Falcon takes off

Alliance Hangar

The Hangar is bustling with activity as Droids, humans, and Aliens run around doing one thing or another.

Kyle Katarn is in his early thirties with a slim muscular body, black hair, blue eyes, and a beard. He walks up to the Hangar chief a human female

"My name is Kyle Katarn Jedi Apprentice…I'm supposed to meet an Alliance military agent

Jan Ors

"Jan Ors reporting for duty sir!"

Kyle turns around to find Jan his old partner behind him.

'Son of Mynock…"

They hug

"Jan Ors! I should have known…"

Jan

"Good to see you Kyle…"

She looks at his lightsaber

"Wow a lightsaber and everything…Where's your robe?"

Kyle smiles

"I will get one when I complete my training…"

Jan

"This is Captain Savat a Mercenary who will be coming with us…"

They shake hands and board the Raven's Claw

Kyle

"So what have you been up to these days…"

Jan

"A little of this and that for the Alliance…"

She buckles herself into the pilot's seat and begins a flight check

"We are looking for a rogue group of Imperialists that call themselves the Galactic Imperium…Their leader is very mysterious, but one of his supporters is a woman by the name of Natasi Daala…"

Kyle smiles and hits a button

"I read the report…But our mission is to find out why we lost contact with Bespin and to locate Admiral Calrissian…"

The Raven's Claw takes off and flies into space then it goes to lightspeed


	5. Chapter 5

Scene 5

Corellia

Corellia the capital planet of the Corellian system which includes the planets Selonia, Drall, Tralus, and Talus. The system has a long rich history and is home to the most arrogant humans in the galaxy. Hence the phrase never tell a Corellian the odds. Known as the five brothers the system is widely known throughout the galaxy for building ships.

Corellia itself has five major cities that had been expanded since the Emperor's death five years ago.

A Twi'Lek named Dukon

"They are late!"

Bria Theren

"They will be here…Don't get your head tails in a knot…"

The Twi'Lek grunts as he waits with Bria in an alley way

A tall muscular man with long dark hair walks up the street with two Zabrak Bodyguards , a red headed human female, two male humans and five droids

Bria

"You are late!"

Talon Karrde

"Well the alliance is checking all ships arriving on Corellia…"

Bria looks at the woman

"Who's the Red head?"

Talon looks at her

"My second in command Mara Jade…"

As they transact business a ship flies overhead and that is when Mara senses Leia's presence…

Talon

"Something wrong?"

He asks looking at Mara

Mara

"Nothing there is something I need to look into…I will see you back on Myrke…"

Mara was also a mystery to Karrde independent strong she never let anyone past the wall she had up around her

The Millennium Falcon flies overhead

Leia

"And why are we here?"

Han

"I wanted you to meet my brother Thrackan…"

Leia looks at him

"I didn't know you had a brother…"

Han

"You didn't know you had one either…"

The city of Coronet looks beautiful in the sunset with the lights and the speeders flying around. The Falcon lands at a richly estate

A man who looks like Han but much older is waiting

Threepio follows Han and Leia down the ramp with Chewie

Thrackan

"Han Solo! You in trouble again?"

Han smiles

"Is that anyway to greet your younger brother…"

Thrackan

"It is when you get mixed up with the Hutts…"

He looks at Leia

"And who is this?"

Han

"My wife Leia Organa Solo…"

Thracken looks at her

"My condolences…"

Han

"I have changed…"

As Han, Leia, Threepio, and Chewie follow Thracken inside Mara takes a holopic of Leia

Leia pauses and looks toward Mara's direction and sees no one

Mara

"Shadow!"

The Atsromech droid beeps a response

"Access the Imperial network and cross reference it with the Alliance network give me a profile

She reads the following

**Princess Leia Organa/Leia Organa Solo**

**Adopted Daughter of Bail and Breha Organa **

**Former Senator of Alderaan**

**Rebel Spy**

**Served as Ambassador for the Galactic Alliance**

**Recently married General Han Solo**

**Twin Sister of Luke Skywalker**

**Paternal Parents – Classified**

Mara

"Classified? Shadow can you unlock the file?"

The droid beeped a no

Solo Mansion

Thracken

"Corellia is in a political upheaval we cannot trust the Paelleon…If the Alliance signs that treaty Corellia will withdraw from the Alliance…We need to crush the Empire while it is still weak…"

Leia

"You are talking war…The galaxy has had enough of war…"

Thrackan

"There is a peace to be had on the other side of war…"

Han shakes his head and stands up

"It was a mistake coming here…I wanted to heal old wounds…Start over…"

Leia stands up as well

Thrackan

"Join me!"

When Thrackan says this Leia has a vision of her father as Dartth Vader on cloud city – Leia is in Luke's place with her hand that had just been cut off…The hand gos down the well and lands on a walkway…a mysterious looking man grabs the hand…

Han

"Come Leia we are leaving…"

Thrackan

"There is the Han Solo I know…Always running away…"

Chewie growls a sentence

"I know!"

Leia looks at Chewie

"what happened between you two?"

Han sighs

"I had the courage to leave and he remained behind…Our parents were assassinated…"

Leia kisses him

"I'm sorry…"

He smiles and the ship takes off…As it flies away Mara's ship the Jade Shadow is cloaked in a cloud and follows from a far distance. The droid Shadow beeps a question

Mara

"No…no scans we follow them and take Leia Solo…"


	6. Chapter 6

Scene 6

Bastion

The planet Bastion served as the capital of the Imperial Remnant. In command of the Remnant's military and government was Grand Admiral Paellion. Paellion was up in age but a strong man with white hair who carried himself in a noble manor befitting royalty. Unlike most Imperials Paellion wasn't a cruel man unless he was backed into a corner or someone foolishly forced his hand.

Paellion was well liked by all from citizens of the Remnant to high ranking officials. After the battle of Endor Paellion emerged as a strong leader and rallied the Moffs beneath him and he has heald power for the past five years. Or he did until Grand Admiral Thrawn and General Natasi Daala showed up with Joruus Ceboath and 9 of the Emperor's 12 Hands. Over half the Remnant followed Thrawn on promises of a new Empire more glorious than the last one

Paellion and his aids stand on the platform of the capital building as the shuttle carrying Supreme Chancellor Mon Mothma and Jedi Master Luke Skywalker land. First the honor guards come down the ramp then Mon Mothma and Luke followed by R2-D2 and Luke's apprentices Kyp Durron, Corran Horn, Kenth Hamner and Madurrin

Paelleon

"Welcome to Bastion Supreme Chancellor…Master Skywalker…"

Mothma

"Thank you Admiral and please call me Mon…"

Paelleon smiles

"I shall be equally cordial and ask that you call me Gilead…"

They follow Paelleon to his office where they are served drinks by a Twi'Lek named Alema Rar

Luke observes her sensing the force in her…

"I thought the Empire had laws against Aliens unless she is a slave…"

Paelleon smiles sitting behind his desk

"That is one of the things Master Skywalker that I am working to change and no she is not a slave…Alema has been with me since Coruscant was taken by the Alliance…"

Luke

"The Force is strong her…I would like to offer a place among my students…"

Paelleon

"Alema!"

He says when she returns to the office

Alema

"Yes sir…"

Paelleon

"Master Skywalker here says that you possess the gift of the force and would like you to become his apprentice…"

Alema smiles

"I would take great joy in learning the ways of the force…"

Meanwhile Planetary Defense Control

An officer walks up the hallway and enters the control room…She removes a thermo Detonator from her pocket and activates it there is a flash and when the light fades everyone in the room is incinerated. The woman's plastic skin had been melted off to reveal a syntha-droid underneath.

Droid

"This is unit eleven to Thrawn assault forces control room is neutralized I have control of the planetary defense grids

Paelleon's Office

Luke's Apprentices are outside in the foyer meditating…

Medurrin brakes meditation

"Hey did you guys feel that…"

Kyp

"I did!"

Corran

"Stay here I will tell Master Skywalker…"

When Corran leaves Kyp gets up as well to investigate.

Madurrin

"Corran said to wait here!"

Kyp looks at the reptilian female and smirks

"Corran is no master…"

Reluctantly Madurrin follows, Kenth shakes his head and remains in the foyer

Paelleon's office

Corran

"Begging your pardon Master Skywalker…"

Luke stands up

"I know I felt it…"

Luke closes his eyes and sees in space a fleer of Star Destroyers uncloaking and surrounding the planet…Mothma and Paelleon exchange glances

Mothma

"Master Skywalker what is it…"

Luke opens his eyes

"We are under attack…I sense a Dark Presence…" He looks at Paelleon, "Perhaps you should sign the treaty now…"

The Emperor's Might

Thrawn and Daala stand side by side

"Fire all weapons concentrate on all military instillations…"

He turns to look at Daala

"You Lomi Plo will lead the attack…"

Joruus Ceboath enters the bridge

"No! Skywalker is down there and he has grown powerful…It will take all the Hands to defeat him…"

The fleet fires on the planet a laser bolt fires from a canon…The bolt flies from the canon down through the atmosphere and strikes a barracks. People are running and screaming as AT-ATs are deployed from transport ships. Paelleon's force are unable to counter or put up a good defense as most of their military forces were decimated in the first attack

Luke exits the office with Paelleon and Mothma

"Where is Kyp and Madurrin?"

Kenth

"Gone Master!"

Luke sighs

"The two of you protect the Supreme Chancellor and Grand Admiral…R2, Alema go them…"

Luke started to run

Kenth

"Master where are you going?"

Luke

"To see if I can end this war before it starts…"

When Kyp and Madurrin enter the control center the Droid shoots at them

Madurrin

"Now what?"

She asks as they hide behind an overturned power droid

Kyp smiles

"We use the force together!

They rise up and point their hands out unleashing a force wave that rips the droid apart then Kyp runs to get main computer to reactivate the defense grid, but the computer has been sabotaged…

Main Entrance

Daala, Joruss, and the Hands walk up the steps followed by thousands of Storm Troopers

Daala

"Find Paelleon!"

Joruus

"I sense Skywalker…and his apprentices…"

Corran leads Mon Mothma, Paelleon, and the honor guard up a side hallway towards a secret hangar…Kenth is at the back protecting the rear using Corran's Lightsaber as he has yet to build his own. Corran raises his hand in a fist sensing enemy storm troopers His eyes glow as he creates several illusions of Mon Mothma and her guards

Storm Trooper Captain

"Hold it right there!"

They start to run

"Set for stun and fire"

As the stun bolts hit the illusions they vanish then Corran and the Honor Guard come up behind the troops and shoot them in the back.

Another group opens a door and finds a Rancor

Storm Trooper

"Oh shit…"

They close the door but the Rancor Illusion smashes through the wall and chases after them…The hole in the wall and the debris fade away as one of the Hands walks up

Lomi Plo

"Very clever…"

When the door opens a woman throws her hands out unleashing force lightening…Corran catches the blast with his hands as Kenth leaps over Mon Mothma, Paelleon, R2, and their guards and cuts the woman down

Corran

'Thanks!"

Kenth

"No problem

When Luke enters a large archway he is surrounded by hundreds of Storm Troopers

He throws his hands out to the sides and unleashes a force wave that knocks some into the walls others slide across the floor.

That is when Joruus and six Hands confront him

Joruus

"Luke Skywalker! It is honor to finally meet you…"

Luke nods

"And you are!"

Joruus

"Joruus Ceboath at your service…"

Luke stares at him and sees flashes of Jorus Ceboath who was captured by Count Dooku and cloned

"You say your name is Joruus…You are a clone of the real Jorus Ceboath…"

Jorus

"The force is strong in you Skywalker…Just like your father…I was created to serve the Emperor and train his Hands in combat and such…They were never to become full Sith unless Vader had died at the hands of one of the Jedi…When your father betrayed the Emperor to save you…"

Luke gasps causing Joruus to pause and smile

"Yes I know what happened aboard the second Death Star…"

Luke interrupts him

"Thrawn dug you up and used you to find the Emperor's Hands to complete their training…"

Joruus

"Yes! Join us and become the new Emperor…"

Luke takes a look at the Hands

"Why not join me…and rebuild what Palpatine destroyed…Help me rebuild the Jedi order…The Dark Side leads to death…"

That is when Kyp and Madurrin attacked but Joruus caught them both with force lightening

Joruus

"Surrender or they die!"

Luke looks at Madurrin and Kyp

"To die is to become one with the force…"

Joruus

"Last chance…"

He looks at the man holding Madurrin

"Kill her!"

As the man shoves his lightsaber into Madurrin Luke screams

"NO!"

Joruus

"Give into your anger Skywalker…"

Luke closes his eyes and takes a deep breath

"I am a Jedi and I cannot be tempted by the Dark Side…"

Joruus sneers

"Kill him!"

Kyp

"Wait! Let me join you!"

Luke

"Kyp!"

Kyp puts his head down

"I can't do that Master…I am afraid…"

Joruus raises his hand, walks up to Kyp, and stares into his eyes

"Yes I sense great fear in you…Fear is the power of the Dark Side and I can teach you to harness it…Take my new disciple to the Emperor's Might…"

As the man leads Kyp away Joruus returns his attention to Luke

"You have lost an apprentice Master Jedi Jedi…Last chance! Join us!"

Luke responds by igniting his lightsaber

"Kill him!"

A man and woman attack first but Luke is too fast as he blocks forward and spins around and slashes the woman across the neck. She falls down with a glowing red cut on her throat. He severs the hand of the man as another man with a double blade attacks…They trade nine blows then Luke cuts his saber in the middle and kicks him in the chest…The man rolls backwards with both blades and stands beside Joruus

Joruus

"Together!"

They all try to bind Luke in a stasis field and hold him…Luke goes to his knees…He drops his lightsaber…Then he slowly stands up and breaks the stasis field he is trapped in…Joruus and his Hands fall to the floor as Luke leaps toward Joruus

"Stay away!"

He yells throwing force Lightening…Luke blocks with saber and severs Joruus' right arm

Luke

"Throw down your weapons or I kill your Master…"

They hesitate for a few seconds

Joruus

"Do it!"

They obey then Luke stares down on Joruus

"You are beaten…I give you a chance to turn from the Dark Side or the next time we meet I will not be merciful…"

Luke closes his eyes and when he does one of the Hands try to summon his lightsaber but he is force choked by Luke and falls to his knees

Luke hears Keth's voice in his head

("Yes Master we are away and safe…")

Luke looks up and leaps to a hole in the ceiling and leaves

Daala speaks with Thrawn via hologram

"Skywalker, Paelleon, Mothma, and his apprentices escaped…"

Joruus is standing beside Daala

"Not all is lost…One of his apprentices turned to the Dark Side…"

Daala sneers

"One puny Apprentice! Skywalker escaped!"

She starts to choke

'Watch your tone woman…I am scion of the Dark Side…"

Thrawn

'Enough! We must not fight amongst ourselves…We have Bastion and Paelleon has retreated like a whipped dog…Soon Coruscant will ours again and the rest of the Galaxy will follow…"

Daala rubs her throat watching Joruus in anger


	7. Chapter 7

Scene 7

New Alderaan

After the destruction of Alderaan neighboring planets in the system were abandoned and the system was bought by the corrupt Czerka Corporation and stripped mined for its resources. After the Emperor was killed it was Han Solo who won an entire star system in a poker game for Leia and the refugees of the Alderaan system. A new Alderaan was established and the millions of refugees settled the new system…

Because of Han's efforts on behalf of Leia she was made a lifetime royal of New Alderaan. So the newlywed couple had a large plush suit in the royal palace.

Leia lay on top of Han

"I love you…"

She says in a seductive voice

Han smiles

"I know…"

He replies and starts kissing her

As they they share an intimate moment Leia receives a vision…She sees the death of Madurrin…Kyp Durrin's fall…Joruus Ceboath and finally Luke

Luke

"NO!"

Han

"What is it?"

Leia sits up

"Something is wrong…Luke is in danger…"

Han grabs Leia

"The big bad Jedi can handle himself…"

Leia pulls away and goes to a wall terminal

"No…Mon Mothma is in danger as well…"

Han sighs

"Leia we are on our honeymoon…"

A hologram of Winter appears

"Princess Leia!"

Leia

"Winter is everything alright?"

Winter

"Yes and no…The Imperialists have struck…on Bastion…They tried to capture the supreme Chancellor but your brother's apprentices kept her and Grand Admiral Paelleon safe…"

Leia

"Where is Luke?"

Winter looks to her left and then Mon Mothma appears at her side

"Luke is alright we just heard from him…"

Han

"Ask her about Lando…"

He whispers

Leia

"What about Lando?"

Mon Mothma

"They found him on Bespin…The Imperialists were using Cloud City to build a clone army…Kyle Katarn and Jan Ors were able to rescue him…"

Leia

"Do you need us on Coruscant…"

Mon Mothma

"No we can handle things…But just in case be ready…"

Leia ends the transmission and looks at Han

"No! I am on my honeymoon…We are on our honeymoon…"

Leia

"We are needed…"

Han

"Let someone else save the galaxy…"

Leia shakes her head

"Where there is the selfish smuggler I know…"

Han gets out of bed and kisses her

"And fell in love with…I am a rogue and a smuggler at heart…"

She kisses him

"That is why I know you will do the right thing…"

She replies and walks off

Han sneers

"That is what got me encased in carbonite! Dam!"

Han picks up a COM device

"Chewie!"

There is a growl

"You and Gold Rod get the Falcon ready…We are leaving…"

Meanwhile in an apartment adjacent to the palace

Meerak Stele a former Hand of the Emperor is assigned to capturing Leia Organa Solo…Meerak is tied for first as one of the most powerful Hands to serve Emperor

Storm Trooper

"Sir the target just contacted Coruscant…Then her husband the smuggler just contacted the Wookie…They are planning to leave…"

Meerak

"Have all agents get into position…Take out the droid and the Wookie first…"

Palace Roof

Mara Jade is on the roof with her droid Shadow who is slicing into the palace holocam system…Mara has the ability to suppress the force in others that is why Meerak cannot sense her…Mara is looking through micro-binoculars at Meerak and his team

She sighs

"So Meerak you are here…Must be trying to collect people with force abilities…Too bad Leia Solo is my pray…"

A beep from Shadow causes her to look down

"Good! Tie it in to the Jade and get her ready to leave…"

Chewie's Suit

When Chewie opens the door he is zapped by stun bolts

Threepio

"Oh dear!"

He cries just before they hit him with an ion bolt

Han is following Leia to the door when she stops

"Something wrong?"

Leia

"I sense!"

There is an explosion that throws them to the ground. Han is hit by a stun bolt

Leia

"HAN!"

They shoot at Leia but using her untrained force abilities she dodges the bolts at inhuman speed and dives into the next room…She locks the door and removes the lighsaber Luke gave her. There is an explosion and the Storm Troopers rush in firing, but Leia blocks the bolts on pure instinct…Several Troopers are hit by their own bolts

Meerak

"Pull them back!"

He walks into the bedroom igniting one of his dual lightsabers

Leia swallows hard

"That's right you have no chance of winning…Surrender!"

Leia takes a fighting stance not a Jedi fighting stance but one nonetheless

Meerak extends his left hand and rips Leia's sword away then he grabs her in the force and slams her into the wall

Meerak

"Bind her!"

Boba Fett

"What about the Wookie and Solo?"

Boba Fett says entering the room

Meerak looks at the infamous Bounty Hunter

"You can take them both to Nar Shaddaa…"

Mara is walking along the roof of a building as Meerak and the Storm Troopers take Leia away…She pulls out a stun grenade

"Shadow get ready…" She says into her COM…The Droid beeps a reply

"NOW!"

Mara throws the grenade knocking out several Storm Troopers and leaps down shooting her blaster…She fires at Meerak who ignites both his sabers…Mara extends her hand and fore rips Leia's saber off his belt…

Meerak

"Mara Jade! We have been searching for you for a long time…"

Mara side steps meerak keeping him away from Leia who is unconscious

"Who is we?"

She asks biding time for her astro droid to arrive with her ship

Meerak

"Like you I was once an Emperor's Hand…"

Mara smiles

"I had a feeling I wasn't the only one…"

Meerak

"We are gathering together to rebuild the Empire…We follow a new Master Joruus Ceboath…"

Mara smirks

"Never heard of him…"

Meerak smacks his teeth

"That's right you like me was personally trained by the Emperor…Only one other was trained by the Emperor…His name is Lomi Plo…Come join us and bring a new Era of the Empire…"

Mara

"Sorry I work alone…"

Meerak

"Then die alone…"

He tries to leap at Mara but something is preventing him from summoning his force power…Mara attacks knocking his right blade from his hand and she backs him down. As they fight Alderaanian guards arrive at the same time as Mara's ship. The ship shoots down the guards and hovers over Leia

Meerak

"NO!"

He watches as a grapple extends down and grabs up Leia then the ship fires on Meerak allowing Mara to leap up onto her ship and it flies off. She walks along the hall and enters it…

"Well done Shadow…"

Mara drops into the pilot's seat and goes to lightspeed


	8. Chapter 8

Scene 8

Meerak kneels before a hologram of Thrawn and Joruus

"Master! Mara Jade took Leia Solo from me and escaped…She is very powerful in the force…"

Joruus

"Of course she did…She intends to kill Skywalker…It was the Emperor's last command to her…"

Thrawn

"Skywalker will rescue his sister…We need to find them now!"

Mara's ship

Leia is standing off to the side witnessing a wedding performed by Cighal…Leia gasps because it is Luke and standing in front of him is a beautiful red head with Luke's first lightsaber dangling on her waist next to a vibro-blade…

Leia awakens and finds herself tied to a chair aboard a strange ship

"About time you awoke…"

Leia looks in the direction of the voice and is shocked to see the woman from her vision…When Leia had her first vision Luke told Leia how visions can be subjective of what might be and not to focus on them…The future has many paths…If you focus on one you will lose your way…

She tries to hide that fact that she is familiar with the woman

"Who are you release me…"

Mara

"My name is Mara and a well laid trap needs bate…"

Leia struggles

"Bait for what?"

Mara

"Your brother!"

Leia

"My brother is a Jedi Master lady…and you…You are one of the Emperor's Hands aren't you?"

Leia asks with narrowed eyes

Mara

"Until your brother destroyed everything…The Emperor gave me purpose…I was his favorite…"

Leia

"Palpatine lied to you…He only used you for your force gifts and to further his own personal goals…"

Mara

"Save it! Your brother will come for you and when he does he will die!"

Leia lowers her head, then she looks up

"Han! Where is my husband?"

Mara

"Don't know!"

Leia closes her eyes and immediately feels Han, but he is surrounded by hate and anger

Bastion's Moon

Luke sits in a tie fighter waiting for the perfect moment to board the Emperor's Might and capture Thrawn and Daala. Then he feels Leia…

"Leia!"

He closes his eyes and senses her aboard a ship with a woman whose anger is directed at him…The ship leaves Hyperspace and then everything goes black as they approach a green planet. Luke looks up the planet in the old Imperial data base

"Myrke! But where is Han?"

Using his sister's love for Han Luke finds Han immediately…Both he and Chewie are aboard a ship with…  
>"Bobba Fett is alive!"<p>

Luke searches for Saba'a signal and finds her…A miniature hologram of Saba appears

Saba

"Mazter Zkywalker!"

Luke

"Saba where are you?"

Saba

"Thiz one travelz through hyperzpace with the Zoluzarz to Coruzcant…"

Luke

"Drop out of hyperspace and set course for Nar Shaddaa…A bounty Hunter named Bobba Fett has my brother in-law…"

Saba

"Thiz one obeyz Mazter, but where will you be?"

Luke

"I'm going after my sister…She too has been captured…"

Bobba Fett's Ship

Han awakens

"Fett!"

Chewie growls

"I'm fine Chewie…"

Bobba

"For now you are…Rotta the Hutt Jabba's only son has a huge price on your head and your wife's…"

Han looks at Chewie

"Look I can pay you quadruple…"

Bobba

"No deal! You and your stuck up wife will pay for you did to Jabba…"

Myrke

Mara's ship lands on a platform at a base in the middle of a jungle. She walks down the ramp with Leia in front and is greeted by a Zabrak male

"Take her to a cell…"

Zabrak

"Isn't that…"

Mara finishes his sentence

"Princess Leia Organa Solo…"

Leia stops and looks at the Zabrak

"Yeah…and when the Alliance finds out they will turn this base into a crater…"

Mara

"Take her away…"

Zabrak

"Talon won't like this…"

Mara

"What Talon doesn't know won't hurt him…"

As they walk away a Weequy watches…Then he goes to the COM room and orders everyone to leave

_"__This is Ortak…I wish to speak with Grand Admiral Thrawn…"_

A hologram of Thrawn appears


	9. Chapter 9

Scene 9

Nar Shaddaa

The Moon of Nal Hutta is Nar Shaddaa…The Home System of the Hutts…The surface of Nar Shaddaa had been built up to a huge city and star port for people from all over the galaxy to visit. But Nal Hutta itself was a sacred swamp world to the Hutts. Bobba Fett's ship drops out of hyperspace and flies toward Nar Shaddaa. The ship lands in the hangar of the palace of Rotta the Hutt…Jabba's son and ruler of the Desilijic Clan

After Jabba died a war broke out among the Hutt clans…Rotta emerged victorious…The ramp lowers and Bobba walks Han and Chewie down in binders. He is greeted by ten of Rotta's guards and a Bith who served as Rotta's majordomo

Syndau Hel (Bith Male)

"_Ah Bobba Fett…Welcome to the palace of the great and powerful Rotta the Hutt…_"

Bobba Fett

"I have come to collect on the bounty of Han Solo and the Wookie Chewbacca…"

Syndau

"_Follow me…_"

They walk up a hallway with armed droids and then they enter Rotta's throne room

Rotta has three women chained to his dias…one human, one female Twi'Lek, and a female Ferroan…Syndau awakens him

"_Master the Bounty Hunter Bobba Fett brings us Han Solo and his companion Chewbacca…"_

Rotta

_"__The Smugglers who murdered my father…"_

Han and Chewie are forced to their knees

"I didn't murder your father Rotta…"

Chewie growls in agreement

"I had his money, but he wouldn't listen to me…My friends came to him in peace he drew first blood…"

Rotta

_"__LIES! You will suffer…Prepare the Carbonite chamber…We will freeze them together…"_

Meanwhile

A ship carrying Padawans Saba Sabatyne, Kam and Tionne Solusar…During their mission to Kamino Kam had built his lightsaber with a violet blade

Tionne

"So much hatred and anger on this planet…"

Kam kisses Tionne on the cheek

"That is why they call it the smuggler's moon my love…"

Saba

"Thiz one and Kam will zeek information…Tionne will keep the zhip in the air for a quick getaway…"

Cantina-The Crater

The Crater is filled with both human and non-human patrons…Slave girls dance and serve driks…Droids watch over gambling tables…A human man and a Twi'Lek use holo-warriors to fight and control them with body suits

Saba and Kam walk up to a table with three bounty hunters at it…The two Padawans are dressed as Bounty Hunters

Kam

"Excuse us we are looking for work can you tell us where Rotta's palace is…"

Bounty Hunter 1 (A Gungun)

"Youssa go Space off…"

Kam

"You will tell us where Rotta's palace is!"

Bounty Hunter 1

"I coulds tell you…But information costs 50 Yuans…"

Kam

"Or you can do a fellow Bounty Hunter a favor and charge us nothing…"

Bounty Hunter 1

"Messa charge you nothing…"

Rotta's Palace-The Dungeons

Han

"I don't think we are getting out of this one buddy…"

Chewie growls a long sentence

"Maybe your right…I'm just worried about Leia…If she had taken up her Jedi training we would not be in this mess…Or if I had been more cautious…How did I get so sloppy…Seven years ago no one would have gotten the drop on me"

Chewie responds

Han smiles

"I don't regret meeting Luke or Leia…"

That is when the doors open and Bobba enters the cell with five guards

Bobba

"Its time!"

They lead Han and Chewie to a room with a Carbonite chamber…Rotta sits on his dais with his slave girls…

"_Now Solo you pay for you did to my father…"_

They put them in place

"Goodbye Solo…"

Bobba whispers

Rotta

_"__Put them in!"_

Instead of being lowered into the chamber Han hears the distinct sound of a lightsaber…One of Rotta's guards kills the Ugnaught technician…Then a Barabel ignites two blades as Boba and the rest of his droid soldiers fire on her…The man leaps into a flip and lands by Han and Chewie cutting the binders of their wrists

Kam

"Padawans Kam and Saba…Master Skywalker sent us General…"

Kam throws out his hand and force pushes several droids, aliens, and humans to the ground…Then he points his hand at a droid and force rips the gun away and hands it to Chewie…Then he takes another gun away and gives it to Han

Bobba

"You won't get away again!"

As the fight breaks out Rotta's dais slides into the wall…Bobba shoots Saba's right sword from her hand she bats away his bolts and grabs him in the force and slams the bounty hunter into the wall…Meanwhile Kam cuts his way to the outer wall…Droids and alien guards fall to his blade…When he reaches the wall he force punches a hole into it where Saba's ship is waiting in the aor

Kam

"General Solo its time to go!"

As they escape through the wall Saba covers their retreat and with a wave of her hand she ruptures the cooling tanks on the carbonite chamber and freezes the remaining guards…Bobba Fett stands in the hole in the wall as the ship flies off

Han

"Chewie are you alright?"

He Growls an ok then Han looks at the three Padawans

"Luke trained you all well…Thank you…"

Tionne

"Our pleasure General Solo…"

Chewie Growls a question

Han

"Yes Leia…where is Leia?"

Saba

"Mazter Zkywalker told uz to rezcue you…He zaid he would go after hiz zizter…"

Han

"So you know who has her…"

Han sighs when they shake their heads no

"Set course for the Cauron asteroid belt…I need to see an old friend…"

Saba plots the course and they make the jump to hyperspace


	10. Chapter 10

Scene 10

Myrke

Since arriving on Myrke Leia has been unable to call Luke through the force or do anything with the force. Later on she was told by one of the guards that creatures in the forest called Ysalamari have the ability to push back the force…That is why she couldn't feel it anymore

Leia

"Luke! Here me!"

Leia says desperately trying to push through the negative zone created by the Ysalamari

Meanwhile…

Mara is speaking with Talon Karde via hologram

"Talon…We can't keep her here…When the Alliance finds out they will turn this base into a pile of rocks…"

Mara interrupts

"The only person who will come after her is Luke Skywalker and when he does he will die…"

Talon

"What did Skywalker do to you to earn your wrath?"

Mara

"Its personal!"

Talon

"You are putting everyone at risk with your vendetta…"

The COM officer interrupts

"Sir long range scans is picking up a deep space tie fighter…In route…"

Mara

"Skywalker!"

Luke's Tie Fighter

Luke emerges from hyperspace

"That's weird…"

Luke closes his eyes and feels nothing…Then he scans the planet and detects a base in the middle of a dense jungle

"This is where that woman bought Leia…Perfect place for a trap since I can't feel the force…"

Luke goes to full throttle and flies through the upper atmosphere towards the base. Then his ship is caught in a tractor beam and pulled down…Mara stands on the platform with fifty guards pointing their blasters at the Tie Fighter

Mara

"Surrender Skywalker you are surrounded…"

When there is no response Mara nods to one of her men…He climbs up and opens the hatch to find no one

"Lock down the base and go to red alert…"

Cauron Asteroid belt

The Cauron asteroid belt is home to the base of the leaders of the smuggler's alliance…Here is where Saba's ship land in the hangar. Han leads Saba, Kam, and Tionne down the ramp to meet Booster Terrick

Booster

"As I live and breath…Han Solo…"

They shake hands

"And why did you bring Jedi to my base…"

Han smiles

"Technically they aren't Jedi yet…"

Saba hisses

"Is Talon here…I need information…"

That is when Talon walks up to them

"We have a problem…"

Myrke

A guard struggles as Luke places him in the sleeper and takes his armor and gun…Then Luke goes to the Prison hold…

Prison Guard

"Hey what are you doing here…"

Luke opens fire and shoots down the twenty guards in the prison hold. Then he goes to Leia's cell

"Hello Princess I am here to rescue you…"

Leia smiles standing up

"You should not have come here…"

As she speaks Luke welds the door shut with his lightsaber

"Now what kind of big brother would I be if I allowed my sister to remain prisoner with a bunch of smugglers…"

Leia

"What about Han?"

Luke

"I sent my apprentices Saba, Kam, and Tionne after him…"

They look at the door as people start banging on it

"Time to go!"

Luke destroys the holocam with his saber and cuts a hole into the floor to escape

Meanwhile

Grand Admiral Thrawn's fleet of ten Star Destroyers come out of Hyperspace with hundreds of Tie Fighters

Thrawn

"This is Grand Admiral Thrawn of the Galactic Imperialist Regime…I order you to throw down your arms and surrender enemies of the State Leia Organa Solo, Luke Skywalker, and Mara Jade…You have one hour to comply…

Planet Surface

Two men drag the Weequy to Mara

"He sent a message to Thrawn…"

Just then a speeder bike zooms from the hangar with Luke and Leia

Mara

"After them…"

She looks at the Weequy

"Get me Thrawn!"

A hologram of the blue skinned alien in his white uniform appears and Mara shoots the Weequy in the head

"Grand Admiral Thrawn…I am Mara Jade…And I will surrender to you if you let my men go…"

Thrawn

"I will consider it…And Skywalker and Solo?"

Mara

"They escaped, but my men are tracking them through the forest…do we have a deal?"

Thrawn

"I am shuttling down now…"

Meanwhile speeders chase Luke and Leia who are on the same speeder through the forest. The smugglers shoot at them

Luke

"This would be much easier if I had the force…"

Leia

"They are called Ysalamari…They block out the force…"

After a mile Luke starts to feel the force again as they near the edge of the forest. Luke uses a grappler and fires a line at a tree then he swings off the speeder loops around and lands behind the second smuggler…He throws the man off and takes out each smuggler

"You have to go back for that red headed woman her name is Mara…"

Luke stares at Leia

"And why would I want to rescue a woman who kidnapped my sister?"

Leia hesitates

"She… is important to the future…"

Luke just stares

"Do it for me? Do it because it is the right thing…"

Luke shakes his head and powers up the speeder

"Stay here!"

Thrawn's Fleet

"Ma'am long range scans are picking up a fleet of unmarked ships coming out of hyperspace…"

Daala walks up to the main view screen

"This Admiral Natasi Daala of the Imperialist Regime please identify yourselves…"

Talon Karde

"This is Talon Karde of the Smuggler's Alliance you have five minutes to depart this system or we will open fire…"

Daala laughs as the bridge crew exchange glances

"This is super class star destroyer and the rest of my fleet is made up of Corellian, Imperial, and dreadnaught class ships…"

Talon

"You have a lot of fire power, but we still have you outgunned four to one and all my ships are armed with capital class turbo laser cannons…and Republic class shield arrays take your chances sister…"

Daala

"Battle formation! Get me the Grand Admiral…"

Planet Surface

Thrawn

"What is it?"

Daala's voice comes over the wrist COM

'Sir a fleer of unmarked ships have appeared they are lead by Talon Karde of the Smugglers' Guild…They are demanding that we leave…"

Thrawn sighs

"Destroy them! Destroy them all!"

Before Mara can surrender to Thrawn Luke flies by on his speeder and grabs Mara by the waist and zooms off throwing an ion grenade into his ship…

Mara

"Are you crazy?"

She screams

Luke

"Its possible! By the way you are welcome…"

Mara

"I can take care of myself I didn't need your help farm boy!"

As they speed off a fire fight breaks out between the smugglers and Thrawn's men

Meanwhile in space the smugglers' fleet fight a desperate battle against the military genius of Natasi Daala a protégé of Governor Tarkin's. The Falcon flies through several attaxcking Tie Fighters with a dozen more on her tail…Han loops under a Star Destroyer using the ships own anti fighter guns to destroy the ships chasing him then he flies toward the planet

Planet Surface

Leia beams as Luke returns

"Palpatine was a Sith if want a true purpose in life then study to be a Jedi…"

Mara

"Keep your Jedi dribble farm boy…I am doing fine on my own!"

Leia just stares and watches as they argue back and forth

("Ah a budding romance…")

Luke

'Suit yourself lady and go back…Thrawn is waiting for you…"

Before Mara can respond the Falcon flies overhead

"Hay down there its time to go?" Han yells standing on the platform of the Falcon.

Han and Leia kiss then he looks at Mara

"Who's the red head?"

Leia leans in close and whispers

"Luke's future wife…"

Han looks at Leia

"Did they hit you on the head?"

She walks away

"Alright Chewie lets go!"

When the Falcon returns to space the Falcon and the smugglers' fleet retreat

Thrawn is furious

"Take them to my ship and execute them…"

The smugglers that didn't get away were imprisoned

Then another shuttle lands with more troops

Joruus Ceboath

"We have wasted enough time chasing Skywalker and his Sister…We will have to use one of the Hands for the ritual…"

Thrawn looks at Ceboath

"Will he be satisfied?"

Ceboath smiles

"Kyp Durron is very powerful…He will make an excellent vessel for the Master…"

Thrawn looks at Daala

"Send a signal to all ships loyal to the true Empire…We meet on the moon of Yavin IV!"


End file.
